It is heretofore been known to provide a hitch connection between a tractor and implement in which the basic attaching arrangement consists of a hook or U-shaped bracket on the end of an arm which receives a bar through the open side of the U or hook. In many instances, the bar is he1d in the bite or nip of the hook or U-shaped bracket by means of a latch member that is spring-loaded to block or cross the open side of the hook or U-shaped bracket once the bar is positioned. In some instances, the latch member is spring-loaded to yield as the bar enters the hook and to snap to a closed position once the bar has entered. Often, this type of latch is not reliable and accidentaI movement of the latch member may occur. Often, to assure reliability, there exists a complicated spring arrangement which lends itself to a rather expensive attaching mechanism.
When using an attachment arrangement on small utility type tractors, there are required reliability of the latch attachment, simplicity of the latch arrangement, and a relatively low-priced latching arrangment.